Been away for far to long
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: What if Sakura returns from training after many years? She's grown up since the last time she had been to her home village and now returning she finds a lot has changed and many things never do change.
1. Chapter 1: Been away for far to long

**AWAY FOR FAR TO LONG**

_I got tired of the darn fillers so I decide to write a good Naruto Fan fic and I happened to find a music video to Nickleback''s Far away and thought of a good one based on that song. I had a hard time deciding between Naruto and Sakura or Naruto and Hinata and Sakura and Sasuke. Sorry those who don't like my choose of Naruto and Hinata but I thought they made a cute couple. As always I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters blah blah blah. _

_What if Sakura returns from training after many years? She's grown up since the last time she had been to her home village and now returning she finds a lot has changed and many things never do change. _

Sakura stepped into the streets of the Hidden leaf village which she had called home long ago. She had been gone for over ten years. Now at 5"11 with shoulder long pink hair pulled into a braid and full women body. She wore a white sleeveless top over a black turtle neck sleeveless top, she had a tattoo on her right shoulder and fish net stocking and fish net gloves. She carried a Katana strapped on her back. She had left to finish her training in a nearby village with a healing master but returned after hearing the fifth Hokage had died. Tsunade had taught her everything she knows but she's been more then just a teacher. She was a friend so of course Sakura would return to pay her respect to the Hokage. The village hadn't changed much since she left it seemed to her. She smiled as two small children ran by her playing with wooden Kuni.

"Well well look who came home Akamaru."

Sakura looked up to see the six foot Inuzuka Kiba stepped out of a shop to the right and walked over to her. He had the fully grown white dog Akamaru at his side. They had changed and grown a lot since last time she saw them. Kiba wore the same coat on it but now the sleave were cut off on them and he left it unzip showing his black see through shirt under. He had a nice muscular body under his shirt. She smiled at them. "Its been a long time Kiba, you and Akamaru have grown."

Akamaru took a running jump knocking her over and licked her face. Akamaru and Sakura both laughed as he covered her in doggy kisses "Good to see you too Akamaru."

He moved away and Kiba put his hand out to help her up which she happy took standing wiping the dirt off her top and wiped her face off.   
"Its good to see you again Sakura how have you been?"

She scratched the back of her head slightly. "I've been alright I guess been training a lot lately, whats been going on since I've been gone?"

Kiba laughed lightly. "A lot, I don't know if you heard but a lot has happened to your partner Naruto since you left."  
"Like what?" Sakura asked brushed some pink hair out of her eyes as she pulled body of water out of her bag. "Well for one he's up to be the Hokage."

She smiled at the thought of the blond as Hokage. "Yeah I heard rumors about that, bet he's happy his dream is finally coming true. You said a lot what else is going on with him? I thought he'd hear that I was coming back and be here to great me...he did have a huge crush on me growing up."

It was Kiba's turned to smile at that. "Ah so you know about that huh? Well he did have a huge crush on you but he's a happily married man now and he's son has been sick the last few days."

Sakura happened to be taking a drink of water at that moment and nearly chocked on the water, she managed to get it down tapping her chest coughing slightly. "Did I hear you right? Did you say Naruto Uzumaki got married? To who?"

Kiba came over patting her on the back. Akamaru cocked his head to the side slightly barking. After she had recovered he took a step back again. "I'm surprised you didn't hear Naruto and Hinata have been married almost three years now. They have a one year old son Sarutobi and their going to have a second any day now."

Sakura had to think for a moment where she had heard that name before then it came to her. "So they named him after the third Hokage thats touching."

Kiba wrote a address on a scrap piece of paper. "I'm sure their be thrilled to see you." He handed the paper to her. "Here's theirs address, Akamaru and I were just heading out for a mission but when we get back well have to talk some more." Akamaru barked in agreement and Sakura nodded. She watched them leave the village and disappear into the distant before looking down at the paper. She couldn't belive it she was nervous she was about seeing Naruto again after so long. How could she be nervous about seeing Naruto again he had been her partner and he was after all...just Naruto. She sighed tucking the paper in her pocket sighing heading for his house.

_I like how this came out but now I'm at a writers block :( I have ideas for later but cant think of how to work up to it. Hopeful I will think of something soon to add on to it. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight Shadow

**Moonlight Shadow**

_I finally did another chapter! Sorry it took so long everyone hope you enjoy as always I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so please don't sue me I don't have anything but a crappy computer._

Sakura took a deep breath before knocking on the door of her former partner. She looked up at the beautiful home that they owned near the Hokage office. It was a two story dark red building with a flat roof on it. She couldn't belive it but she was jealous of what Naruto and Hinata had here. She sighed softly to herself raising her hand to knock on the door again when it opened and a young boy stood at the door looking up at her. He was cute about three or four dressed in a orange sleeveless shirt and black pants. She could tell it was his son by the bright yellow hair that seemed to be a mess on top of his head. She smiled kneeling down slightly so she was about the same height as him. "Hello there is your daddy or mommy home?"

"Sarutobi who's at the door honey." Sakura looked up to see a very large Hinata coming to the door. Her black hair had grown now past her ears and she was dressed in a white shirt that showed how big her stomach really was and loose fitting pants. She looked back at Sakura in pure shock as if she was seeing a ghost. "N...Naruto...I think you be..better come here..." She called back over her shoulder.

"What is it Hinata cant you see I'm eat..." He had stopped as he came to the door and saw who it was. Sakura had to laugh softly, She swore his jaw dropped to the ground in anime fashion when he saw it was her. As he stood there dumbfounded it gave her a moment to look him over. The ten years she had been gone had been good to him. He was the same hight as her maybe a inch or so taller. Dressed in a black and orange top and black pants like his sons, his yellow hair had grown out and he wore it in a small ponytail behind him, tho the top was just as messy as his sons. He still wore his headband across his forehead which was partly covered by his hair. When he finally got ahold of himself he spoke in a soft voice.

"When did you get back Sakura?"

"I just got back this moment."

Hinata bent down as best as she could with her large stomach and picked up her son who was starting to fuse and take him into the other room leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto moved to let her come in and walked over to the couch in the living room area sitting down which Sakura joined him sitting beside him her hands in her lap.

"How have you been Naruto."

He just shrugged staring off at the wall she could tell he was still hurt that she just took off like she did without a word. He didn't find out till later that she had left to train, and to top it off she never got a chance to write or let anyone know how she was doing. She didn't blame him for being hurt and upset with her.

"I'm really sorry Naruto I couldn't contact you or anyone my training was top secrete...No one could know where I went.."

He didn't look up as he spoke. "We tried to find you...to invite you to the wedding...but the Hokage couldn't...or wont tell us where you were..." He looked up now over at her. She smiled softly laying a hand on top of his. "Its alright Naruto, I'm happy for you Hinata is a wonderful women..." A hint of hurt filled her voice as she spoke as thoughts came back to her mind. Would she had been as lucky as him if she had stayed or maybe if Sasuke was still here. Would he have even noticed what kind of women she had become or would he be more interested in his training like before. She suddenly wondered what he was doing right now, where he was and if he was happy. Maybe he was like Naruto and had gotten married and had kids by now. She had to shake the thought away to keep from crying. She looked at Naruto smiling at him. " I see you've been busy Naruto." she wiggled a eyebrow at him as if telling him she was talking about him getting Hinata pregnant again. She could see a blush form over his check at that and she laughed into her hands.

"So where you staying Sakura?" He asked changing the subject. Sakura shrugged "I don't know yet I just got back in town I haven't really thought that far ahead...guess I'll have to see about renting a room till I can find a place."

Naruto seemed to perk up at that. "So your going to stay then? Your not just here for Hokage Tsunade funeral?" Sakura was almost taken back by that. She had grown so used to him calling her old lady Tsunade or Granny Tsunade, she never heard him call her something so respectful as that. "Yeah I've finished my training for now...I think I'm going to stick around for while see what trouble I have to get you out of this time."

Naruto nodded standing He put his finger up "Stay right there, I'll be right back" He disappeared around the corner and she could hear a faint sound of him digging around for something and Hinata yelling at him not to mess the house up again. She couldn't make out what more was said and he came back in holding something behind his back. "I've talked it over with Hinata we want you to stay with us till you find another place."

Sakura stood now "I don't want to be any trouble..."

"Your not going to be Sakura we have a spare room and we would love you to stay." Naruto stopping her, he took a step towards her laying a hand on her shoulder. "I saved this for you..." He brought out his other hand and in his hand was her headband.,She had left it behind when she started her training. She stood there in almost shock looking at the shinny metal hidden leaf symbol on the dark pink cloth. "I..I don't know what to say...Thank you Naruto.." She took it from him tieing the headband on the top of her head where she had it before she had left.

"Just like old times huh Sakura.." Sakura jumped she didn't see Hinata come into the room. Sakura had noticed how much she had changed since last time she saw the blacked haired women. She wasn't the quiet shy young girl she had been when they were in school, she had really grown into a fine women. Sakura smiled nodding.

"In deed it is."

It wasn't till after midnight did Sakura showered and was heading for her bedroom on the second floor at the end of the hall. As she got up the stairs she heard a loud snoring sound coming from the first door on the right which happened to be opened a crack. She peeked in and saw that it as Naruto snoring loudly, The window curtin was open and the moonlight shinnied down on them laying in their bed asleep. Hinata was laying on her side towards the widow with Naruto's chest pressed againt her back and his arm around her waist they were holding hands as they slept. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched them sleep for a moment. "He's a lucky man." She thought to herself as she headed towards her own room. She managed to get inside and close the door before she felt the tears roll down her checks. She tried to hold them back but they kept coming she laid on her bed curled up with one of the pillows and cried herself to sleep.

_I think this is a good place to end for now what you thing? lol anyway next chapter should be up soon I got like five stories I'm working on plus I'm doing music videos too. well now I'm really stuck! please let me know if you have any idea's for the next chapter...oh also Please dont forget to leave comments and also feel free to check out my other stories or check out my music videos in under the name Fayelee Darkclaw!_


	3. Chapter 3: Thousand Goodbyes

A Thousand Goodbyes

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters blah blah blah blah so don't sue me blah Blah Blah_

Sakura stood with Naruto and the never changing Hatake Kakashi and the other Ninja all dressed in black looking at a small picture of Hokage Tsunade. It would be released later who would be the next Hokage. For now it was time to morn and look back at the good time. Like the last Hokage funeral each held a single white flower to lay by her picture. Sakura tried not to cry, She was a Ninja and Ninja doesn't show emotion. Try as she might she couldn't hold back a single tear that ran down her check. She didn't bother to wipe it away, Tsunade had been more then just the Hokage to a lot of them, more to Sakura. She was more then a teacher to her. She was a friend someone that she could trust with her every secrete. They were more like best friends...no more like sisters then Teacher and student. She stepped forward laying a white flower under her picture and at the moment something that has never happened before happened. Snow started falling. Everyone gasped it had never snowed here before and it was like the sky was showing its sorrow for her death also. Sakura looked up at the sky watching the snow before stepping out of the way watching everyone come forward. First Naruto and Hinata and little Sarutobi who laid the flowers down with hers. Sarutobi was to young to understand what was going on but was big enough he laid the flower with out fussing. They stood beside Sakura as Kakashi was next dressed in black and black mask hiding his face. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time Sakura had seen him last tho his grey hair seemed even grayer in his growing age. He didn't speak a word as he went standing on the other side of Hinata and Sarutobi who reached for him crying. Hinata tried to get him to quite crying but he cried louder reaching for Kakashi, who finally reached over taking the small child in his arms. Sakura smiled softly to herself seeing him hold Sarutobi. She looked back seeing Choji laying the flower down. He had grown at least a foot since last time she saw him. He's hair had darkened a bit and was a least a inch or two longer sticking up on either side of his had head like a pair of furry ears. She wiped her tears away and happened to catch something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a dark haired man hiding far off watching from a distant. She turned and walked as if she was walking home then disappeared reappearing behind the man a Kuni to his throat."If you wanted to attend the Hokage funeral you should have gone up and payed your respects instant of hiding back here...who are you?" The man didn't move at first then slowly he turned looking at her. "Hello Sakura."

Sakura nearly fall back seeing who it was. The man was taller then her with shoulder long black hair that stuck up all over the place and stabbing dark eyes. He was dressed in a white Kimono like top that was open showing his tan and ripped body. He wore white baggy pants and boots. She know who it was at the moment and she dropped the Kuni stumbling back a step. "Sa..Sasuke.."

She swallowed hard getting ahold of herself. "What you doing here?" she said almost in a whisper looking around to make sure no one was looking. Sasuke was still not to well liked in the village and he was still a missing Ninja with a bounty on his head. She could see that no one had noticed her leaving or had looked back and noticed them. She sighed softly looking at Sasuke. He smiled slightly something she hadn't seen him do in a long time. "You look good Sakura you've really grown into a fine young lady."

She shook her head. "Cut the crap Sasuke and quite changing the subject."

He looked almost shocked that she would talk like that but as fast as it came the show of emotion was gone. "I came to see the funeral." he simply replied all signs of his human side gone again.

"You know you cant just show up like this Sasuke there's a bounty on your head if you got caught."

He snuffed at that. "Not likely" he turned to leave but Sakura grabbed his wrist tightly.

"I only do this cause I don't want you to get hurt..." she paused a moment looking away from him. He looked at her strangely. Her voice broke as she spoke. "It would kill me if any..anything happened to you...I..I know you don't ...don't feel the same way..but your still my friend if nothing more...and I cant bare to see my friends hurt." she sighed looking up at him now. The same strange look was on his face as he looked at her. "Alright..I'll leave Sakura." She was thrown back that he would take her advice without a comment. He reached down brushing some hair out of her eyes then leaned down kissing her check lightly. She felt her checks warm as she blushed at the kiss. He took her hand squeezing it lightly before letting go and turned leaving. At first Sakura didn't notice that he left a piece of paper in her hand till after he was out of sight. She took the paper unwrapping it looking down at the small writing. It was directions and under it it said. "Meet me after dark here at the caves. Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled slightly her checks felt like they were on fire as she touched the spot where he kissed her. She folded up the paper putting it away before heading off to get ready.

Kakashi walked with his former student Naruto after the funeral. "So he returned...he's really grown since last time we saw him." Kakashi said from behind the book he was reading. Naruto nodded slightly his hands behind his head watching his wife and child walking a few feet ahead ahead of them. "Its seems so...and by the looks of it he was here to see Sakura more then anything."

Kakashi put his book down slightly now looking at Naruto. "You think he means to hurt her?"

Naruto grinned now as his son picked up a frog showing it to his mother. "I don't think he had plenty of chances to harm her as she was coming into town, I think he's more likely tired of being lonely.."

Kakashi raised a eyebrow at that."What you mean?"

Naruto shrugged. "Only time will tell."

Kakashi nodded at that and turned disappearing. Naruto looked up as the snow had stopped now and the sun was setting he whispered into the sky. "Sasuke.."

_wow sorry it took so long for me to add a new chapter I just moved. I hope to start adding more stories more offten crosses fingers Dont forget to post comment and let me know any ideas you have for the stories! or if you have ideas on what the others should look like please post it thanks !_


	4. 4: Black Red Rose And The New Hokage

**Black Red Roses And The New Hokage**

_Ladies and Gentlemen take my advance, pull down your pants and slide on the ice._

_Doctor Syd M.A.S.H_

Sakura had thought she had got over her nerviness when she meet with Naruto but she felt it return and worse then before as she got close to the caves. She hadn't seen Sasuke in so long and tho she tred to deny it she still had strong feelings for him. She had missed her former team mate. She landed on a tree branch, she could see the caves hidden by the darkness and trees. She clinch the paper in her hand tightly she took several deep breaths before launching off the branch. She landed near the mouth of the larger of the three caves. She could see a small light from the back of the dark cave. Tucking the paper away she stepped into the cave and towards the light. She pushed a dark cloth out of the way and found herself in a large room. A fire in a pit in the middle of the room. It looked like someone had been living here for a while. She looked around the room and in the corner of the room on a makeshift bed she found the picture of the team when they were younger. Naruto looking like a fool, Series Sasuke and herself. She smiled weakly picking up the picture. It been a lifetime ago, they were just children. She touch the image of Sasuke softly.

She was so involved in the picture she didn't hear the dark figure enter behind her or come up behind her.

"You know its not nice to snoop thought other peoples things."

Sakura must have jumped a foot off the ground dropping the picture on the stone floor, she turned to see Sasuke standing behind her.

He shook his head at her reaching down picking up the picture. "Your not much of a Ninja are you? What if I'd been the enemy?"

Her eyes narrowed at that. "You know I hate it when you talk like that..This isn't war time and your not the enemy...are..are you...Why did you call me here Sasuke?"

He turned walking to the corner where he putting the picture on top of some bags of supplies. He returned to Sakura's side again looking her over. "I've missed you Sakura..Its funny..I thought I could live alone...that I didn't need anyone but.." he trailed off looking into the flames of the fire. Sakura's eyes soften she put her hand on his check moving his face to look at her. "We all need friends Sasuke even the most powerful ninja's. We need something to reconnect us with the real world after our missions. Naruto and I are still your friends Sasuke and we've missed you horrible..we came looking for you we tried to bring you back..." Now it was her turned to trail off she let her hand drop from his face as if she was remembering something painful.

He took her hands in his. "I'm sorry for everything I put you and Naruto though Sakura..." he looked into her eyes and for the longest time no one spoke and he leaned froward kissing her softly on the lips.

She was so shocked at first she couldn't move but she found herself returning the kiss closing her eyes. Sasuke let go of her hand wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, and she didn't struggle againt him but she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close enjoying the kiss, just enjoying being close to him. She whimpered as he broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavy. Sakura touched her checks she was blushing hard. He took her hand again moving over to the fire and sat down. She sat beside him and looked over seeing he hadn't let go of her hand he held tightly to hers. She moved closer to him, he looked at her and she smiled at him laying her head on his shoulder. He was shocked by that but smiled at her. Sakura had always thought that Sasuke had the beautiful smile that was the few times she got to see it. He stood letting her go of her hand and went throwing a few logs into the fire before returning to sit beside her wrapping his arm around her holding her close. "Its getting cold."

All Sakura could do was nod. No one spoke for the longest time. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and leaned forward kissing her again and she accepted the kiss returning it just as passionately but suddenly she wanted more. She wanted to be with him body and soul. He seemed to sense her thoughts and pulled her body againt him his hands running down her back causing her to shiver. He pulled away looking at her. "Are you sure Sakura?"

She smiled brushing the back of her hand across his check. "More then anything Sasuke...I..I love you.."

He smiled again kissing her again and pulled her back onto the ground.

Naruto stood with the council men and women as they made a decide who would replace the Hokage. He had wish that Sakura would have been here but she had wondered off in the middle of the night. He had a good guess where she went. She went to see him. He shook his head. How could he be jealous of Sasuke again, he was happily married. He looked over at his beautiful wife. She was sitting in the corner her hands tucked in her lap. They had left their son at home with a babysitter and tho it normal wasn't permitted Naruto had managed to talk the council into allowing his wife to attend. Even one else including the council were standing but they felt sorry for her because she was so big and overdue they found a chair for her to sit. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him before turning back to the council who were busy talking among there self. Finally a older man with silver hair and beady black eyes broke away and coughed to get everyone's attention. "We've decide who the new Hokage will be."

There was a long pause that almost drove Naruto crazy he wanted to scream at the man to get on with it but he know to keep his mouth closed. Finally the man spoke again. "The New Hokage will be..."

As he spoke a cry came from the back of the crawled Naruto know that small high pitched cry anywhere he turned rushing to his wife's side. People were talking amongst there self looking at the two. Some were saying how rude it was but Naruto didn't care his wife needed him. He kneeled beside her. "You alright Hinata?"

She smiled weakly at him her checks blushing slightly she could feel eyes on them. She hadn't changed much in those years they were married, she was still the same shy timed Hinata that he feel in love with. She spoke softly he almost had to yell for everyone in the room to shut up so he could hear her.

"M..My water broke...th..the baby's coming.."

His eyes got wide at that. "The baby's coming." he stood now rushing over to a Ninja standing in the corner who rushed off to get help. He returned to his wife's side helping her stand wrapping his arm around her waist, her hand over his shoulder as they walked to the door. By the time they got there the medical Ninja had already arrived with a stretcher. He helped her lay down and he smiled taking her hand. "You want me to come with you love?"

She sook her head weakly. "You need to stay here...Beside your last one took forever remember." He laughed at that and nodded. He held her hand till the medical Ninja stood and walked away with the stretcher and their hands broke away. He watched her go before returning to his place. "I'm sorry about that..my wife is about to have our second child."

The old man nodded. "Then we should hurry so you can go be with her." He waited till everyone stopped talking before speaking.

The next Hokage will be..."

Sakura moaned softly sitting up from Sasuke's bed looking around. The fire had died and from the light coming through the cloth over the door to the makeshift house she could tell it was day time. "Sasuke?"

Her voice echoed off the walls but no reply came. She stood up wrapping the blanket around her nude form. The stone ground was cold on her bare feet. She looked around but found no one. She happened to look over to the corner and noticed his pack was gone. He had left without even waiting for her to wake. She tried to stop it but a single tear ran down her check. "Su..Sasuke.."

She turned and got dressed heading back to village tho her heart was breaking inside.

_I can be so evil sometimes mahahaha guess you'll have to read the next story to find out what happens...heheheheh. Let me know what you think please!_


	5. 5: Pain and the Return of a dark Hero

**Pain And The Return Of A Dark Hero**

'_Life is like an onion: You peel it off one layer at a time, and sometimes you weep.'_

_Carl Sandburg_

The wind blow through the trees as Sakura stood in training ground A with the new Hokage. He had only been Hokage for three month but people already said he was the best Hokage the village ever had. In the short months he had formed new ally with other villages, prevented a war with the Waterfall country and started a new training program to train students to prepare them for some of the horrors of being a Ninja. Even with everything that he did he still found time to train. She smiled at the blond haired Hokage (1).

"You sure about this Hokage I don't want to hurt you."

He laughed and she frowned "I'm not that weak little girl you use to know Hokage I'm a lot stronger."

He laughed harder. "Please stop coming me that I'm still Naruto."

She smiled now "Good to hear it." She moved into fighting positions. "Don't think I'll go easy because your Hokage Naruto."

He pulled a Kuni from his belt. "Good I don't want you to."

They were about to begin when a dark haired Ninja came running up he looked out of breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you Hokage." Naruto stood right going to the man who leaned forward whispering into his ear. His face went from annoyance for being interrupted to total shock. "Are you sure its him?" The man nodded "Yes sir he's badly hurt we need miss Sakura to look at him." They both looked at her and she walked over. "Whats going on?"

The man looked at Naruto who nodded for him to go on. The man turned rushing off back towards the villages. Naruto looked at his friend going laying a hand on her shoulders. "Some children found him on the outskirt of the village...he's pretty bad off they don't think he's going to make it."

At first she didn't know who he was talking about but then it hit her. "Sasuke..." He nodded before he could say anything she dashed pasting towards the hospital.

Naruto was putting it lightly when he said he was pretty bad off, He had to be laid on his stomach because of he had a several Kuni in his back. His hair and face were covered in blood as was his clothing. He had six Senbon needle in his legs and he was bleeding badly. Sakura stood in the doorway her hand over her mouth looking him over. He was out cold but he still moaned and whimpered softly ever so once in a while he moaned her name softly. She managed to get control of herself before she started crying and walked over to him the medical ninja's dressed in white outfits masks over their face looked at her. "Miss Sakura you shouldn't be here right now."

She shook her head "This is the only place I want to be." she went over to a table in a corner she pulled her hair up to the top of her head pining it up so it was out of her eyes going to work to try to save the man she loves life. A few times she had to stop and grip the side of the table or her stomach to keep from throwing up. Several of the medical Ninja had stopped asking her if she was alright and maybe she should sit down but she told them she was fine and went back to work. It was almost midnight by the time they got Sasuke stable. He laid in the bed in a corner windowless room guarded by three ninja's. He was dressed in a simple hospital gown. legs where wrapped up and he was pale but he was alive. Sakura sat beside him watching his shallow breathing. This reminded her of the first time she sat with him in the hospital, worried sick about him. After everything he put her through..why was she here? She shook away the thought and stood going to the small table beside his bed replacing the dead white flower she wrapped up the dead one in a paper towel and put a fresh one in the vase. She looked at him once again and sighed before walking out past the guards and down the hallway.

Naruto stood with the council members trying to decide what should happen now. Naruto had called a meeting of the members because Sasuke was still a missing nin and there was a bounty on his head. They all stood now talking and fighting amongst there self. " I think we have three options here" Naruto said loudly standing. "We could...one have him run out of the village.. Two sent to jail or three we could put him on probation till we know he wont run off again. Whatever you decide to do remember that he's the last of the Uchiha clan."

This time the Council members whispered among there self for the longest time before someone in the back asked. "What do you think we should do Hokage?" Naruto sat down again behind his desk putting his hands under his chin in deep thought. After a moment he lowered them again and looked around at the other members. "I think we should give him another chance. He came back on his own I think he has changed. We should put him on probation with someone who will watch over him till we know he wont try anything." There were whispers of support among them. "But Hokage you know if he runs off again it will be on your head." Naruto nodded standing looking out the window his Hokage hat covering his eyes. "I know that but I think he wouldn't have came back if he didn't change for the better he know better then anyone the risk of returning here."

"So Hokage who will watch over the boy. It will have to be someone who knows all his tricks, someone who will watch over him twenty-four seven till we know he's truely changed."

Naruto smiled softly now turning slipping off his hat satting it on his desk and looked at the members. "I got the perfect person. She was his old team mate so she knows him better then anyone. Haruno Sakura." there were gasped and whispered. "Hokage if she fails she could lose her postion are you sure she'll do it."

He sat down again his eyes never left theirs. "Oh I'm sure she will."

(1) ok if you havent fugured out who the Hokage is your nuts! lol yeah he's Hokage at last!

_Wow two in one day I'm getting better at this lol. Sorry this one is kind of short trying to streach it out as best I can so enjoy remeber to comment!_


	6. Chapter 6 welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

_There is always some madness in love, but there is always some reason in madness.' _

_-Anonymous _

Sasuke awoke to the sound rain pattering on the ceiling above him. He wasn't sure how long he had been out or where he was; all he recognized was the dull aching in his back and the thirst in his throat. Even though I was awake I kept my eyes closed, comforted by the darkness that seemed to enveloped him. The smell of rubbing Alcohol and other smells found in a hospital filled his lungs. In his weary Awaken state he could vaguely hear voices near the door. A older man with a deep voice and the sound of a young women he know that voice anywhere it was Sakura they were talking about some arrangement and the man asked her if she was sure she wanted to go through with it. There was short pause and she replied that she was sure. Sasuke heard the door shut and someone sit down beside him. He opened one eye just a little and caught Sakura putting several large tan pills into her mouth swallowing them with a large glass of water tucking the bottle away in her bag. He was almost taken aback by that. He had no idea Sakura was sick why was she taking pills. She seemed to sense he was awake and smiled looking at him. "Your away how do you feel?"

He tried to sit up but it was two painful he groaned and Sakura rushed over to help him lay back down. "You lost a lot of blood you need to relax." She helped him back down and sat back down in her chair, he looked at her. "Are you alright Sakura." she smiled softly "I'm fine Sasuke why do you ask?"

She stood pouring him a glass of water she went to help him drink but he took it from her drinking it himself, spilling a little on the front of his hospital gown. He looked at her handing the glass back to her, he know if he asked her right out she would just lie and tell him she's fine she could be as Stubborn as Naruto sometimes. So he just shook his head and sat back. A Medical Ninja stuck his head in the door and ask to speak to Sakura about something she nodded putting the book she was reading down in her chair as she stood. She looked over at Sasuke who looked like he was fast asleep before stepping out shutting the door behind him. He opened his eyes as soon as the door clicked shut and stood weakly gripping the bed for support. He managed to get over to her bag and fished out the bottle out of her bag. There was no label on the bottle so he took one slipping it into his pocket and put the bottle back into her bag. He got it in just as Sakura came in the door. "You shouldn't be up and about yet Sasuke." She went to his side to help him but he pulled her hand away from him. She gave a hurt look and looked away quickly. "You still wanted here Sasuke you've been left in my care." He didn't say anything at first. "I..I'm going for a walk." he started towards the door Sakura picked up her bag. "Hold on I'll go with you."

He shook his head. "No I need to go alone I do some thinking..."

She watched him step out of the hallway and be stopped by the guards. She rushed out "its fine he's just going for a walk." He didn't say anything walking past the guards he could hear them fighting with her about letting him wonder alone, how she was putting her career at risk. "If he leaves you will lose everything." One said to her in a husk voice. "I know but I trust him he wont leave."

Sasuke sighed. She risked everything so that he could remain and yet she was keeping something from him. He clinched the pill in his pocket turning a corner. He was going to find out what it was.

_A few hours later_

Sakura was standing outside the hospital with Naruto talking about one of her upcoming missions when Sasuke stormed out with several ninja's right behind him assigned to watch over him when Sakura wasn't around. He grabbed her shoulder twisting her around to face him. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Why are you yelling? Tell you what Sasuke?"

He clinched a paper in his fist that looked like results to a test of some kind. "Tell me you were pregnant!"

The Ninja who were a a few steps from them stopped now taking a step back. Naruto on the other hand fall over in a typical Anime fashion his legs in the air and twitching lightly. She looked around seeing people looking at her and whispering to each other. She grabbed his arm pulling him away from everyone. "How did you find out?"

He looked at her coldly. " The pills I caught you taking, I had one tested...their prenatal pills. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I had a right to know." he said in a softer voice now.

She huffed loudly at that letting go of his arm. "Right?! You have a lot of nerve talking to me about right Uchiha Sasuke. You lost that right when you left me without a word, the night our child was conceived!"

He had never heard her call him by his formal name before nor so angry before it took him a moment for what she said to sink in.

"What...a..are you saying its mine?" All the angry seemed to wash away at the thought.

She looked at him and nodded. "We..well I wasn't with anyone before or after you so yeah...its yours.."

He didn't know what to say he just turned storming off. Naruto had stood up now and went over to them. "Is it true Sakura are you really with child?" She didn't know what to say. She should have told him and she didn't and by the sadness in his voice she know he was upset that he didn't all she could do is sigh softly. Sakura looked at them and look at his former teammate. "Yes I..I am Naruto.."

He started stumbling on about how great a blessing children were and how lucky she was but she didn't seemed to hear. She was watching Sasuke storm off and for the second time her heart broke in two.

_Wow another short one...whats with me lately...anyway tell me what you think I just couldnt get the darn thing as long as I wanted it to be. sighs _


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Blessing

**Baby Blessings**

It didn't take long for it to get around that Sakura was pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke child and it didn't go to well with the villagers. She had already got a surprise visit from her parents demanding to know what was going on. She had no choose but tell them and after a hour of being yelled out she finally calmed them down. She now stepped out of the store near her house, her hands full of bags of supplies. As she walked home she could feel eyes on her from the villagers and whispers. They thought she couldn't hear what they were saying but she could.

"There goes that Haruno Sakura girl, did you hear she's pregnant with that betrayer Uchiha's child?" One whispered

"Yeah I heard he doesn't want anything to do with her now. Severs her right, how could she betrayer our village like that.." the other whispered.

It took everything Sakura had to ignore it all. The part about Sasuke not wanting to do anything to do with her was true. He had put a request in to the Hokage to have a new person watch over him or he was leaving. Feeling he had no choose Naruto granted his wish letting Hyuuga Neji take over. She was hurt over that but angry at the same time and she didn't care anymore if he cared about her or not. She had gave up on him she was going to raise this baby alone if she had to. She was so busy trying to ignore the comments she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into someone. She fall backwards dropping all the bags she was carrying and fall back onto her butt. She heard laughing and looked to see Ino standing over her. Ino had really grown into her own. Her blond hair had grown out long again but not as long as it was before she cut it off. It laid below her shoulders. She wore a dark purple top that wrapped around her neck with a thick dark string and had no slevess. It cut off short showing her flat stomach and black shorts, her headband still around her waist..

"Still cant walk straight can you billboard brow."

She leaned down putting her hand out which Sakura took and stood. "Well if you didn't run into me Ino-pig"

They laughed, they had been calling each other by this names since they started fighting over Sasuke's but that didn't seemed to matter anymore. She smiled softly at Ino "It's good to see you again Ino." The blond smiled back helping carry her supplies towards her apartment.

After dropping it off they walked away from the apartment to the other side of town. Sakura smiled softly at her friend as they walked through the village making small talk. It was till they got close to Ino's parents flower shop did Ino notice that people were starring and whispering amongst them self.

"OK what did I miss? Why are people starring?"

Sakura almost fall over backwards and she had to stop walking to regain herself. "You mean you haven't heard I thought the whole village know?!"

Ino stopped now looking over her shoulder at the pink haired women. "Heard what? I've been away on a mission, I just got back today. Did I miss some juicy gossip?" she was at Sakura's side now leaning close to her as if there was something she didn't want anyone else to hear. Sakura blushed slightly, she didn't know how to the tell the women who she had once fought so hard with over Sasuke's affections that she was pregnant with his child. Tho she rather Ino heard it from her then from some stranger on the street. She took a deep breathing readying herself.

"The...There whispering because I...I'm pregnant..."

Ino looked at her then she started laughing. "Very funny Sakura...what is it...did Naruto make a fool of himself again. What did he do this time..?"

Sakura sighed loudly and by the look she gave Ino she could tell Sakura wasn't kidding. Ino smile fade now. "Your not kidding are you?" Holy God Sakura how could this happen? Who's the father?"

Now it was Sakura's turned to start laughing which got a weird look from the blond girl who she had learn to call friend.

"Sorry Ino, its just my parents said the same thing when I told them...then a few not so nice things.."

Ino joined in the laughing now and it wasn't till they got into the flower shop and where sitting behind the front desk that Ino ask again.

"Who's the father?"

Sakura swallowed hard, there was a long pause before she she said Sasuke's name in a almost whisper. Ino had to lean close to hear her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY THAT UCHIHA SUSAKE IS THE FATHER OF YOUR BABY!!"

Sakura almost fall out of her chair as Ino yelled right by her ear. She looked at her friend who suddenly got very pale.

Sakura touched her shoulder lightly. "Are you alright Ino?"

Ino looked at her and gave a small smile which Sakura couldn't tell if Ino was truly happy for her or if she was just waring a fake smile so Sakura wont feel bad.

"How far along are you anyway cause I didn't think Sasuke was back that long."

She put a hand on Sakura's still flat stomach. Sakura smiled softly putting her hand over Ino's and it was at that moment that Neji Hyuuga came in with TenTen. Tho if you asked they wont seeing each other everyone in the village know that they had been "Together" For almost a month and you couldn't find one without the other. Neji raised a eyebrow at the sight of Ino with her hand on Sakura's stomach. TenTen giggled at the sight. "So you heard that Sakura is going to have a baby Ino?"

Ino nodded taking her hand off the other women's stomach. Neji shook her head lightly. "I'm guessing you heard who the father is from the yelling I could hear from the other side of the village."

Ino blushed slightly now at that she stood going around the desk. "Yeah sorry about there..here let me get the normal for the happy couple."

Neji opened her mouth to say they weren't a couple but Ino stopped him handing the same two red roses they got every time they came into the shop. "Don't bother saying Neji I know you say it every time you come in and I always say it anyway so might as well give it up." TenTen laughed taking the roses from Ino. "Guess she got us huh Neji?"

He just huffed at that. He still still thought to show emotions was to betray the Ninja codes but he slowly was coming around.

Sakura smiled watching TenTen fuss over the follower she put in his shirt like she always did. She wished with all her heart that she could be like TenTen and Neji. He could never tell TenTen how he felt but he made it clear with his actions.

She rubbed her stomach lightly suddenly feeling sick to the stomach again. She stood weakly the chair making a loud scrapping noise that made everyone look at her. "I'm not feeling well Ino, tell your mother I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her."

She didn't wait for a respond she left a bewildered Ino, Neji and TenTen heading out the back door, as she left she heard the bell over the door charm as someone came into the shop and Ino happy greeting but not who she said came in as she walked towards her house to lay down.

_Sorry it took so long to finish it my new job sucks!!!!! lol hopeful the ext chapter wont be so long so I got a voting poll going what should the baby be a girl or a boy and whats a good name for it. Vote by posting it comments. See you at the chapter! _


	8. True Feelings and a wedding

True Feelings And An Wedding

_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so please don't sue me!_

"_Whenever Seto Kaiba smiles somewhere a puppy dies" (_Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series)

The door opens and Ino, Neji and Tenten looked over to saw Nara Shikamaru come into the shop a look of dread on is face. Ino face on the other hand lit up when she saw him. "Hi Shikamaru, if you're here that must mean your in the dog house again…what did you do this time?" He looked up at them and grinned, his hand going behind his head in the normal fashion. "Yeah its so bothering sometimes that women is always mad at me about something or other." Ino smiled "Hold on I got just the flowers." She ran into the backroom. Meanwhile Tenten was still holding Neji's arm tightly she looked at Shikamaru.

"You made her mad again huh."

He had been married to Temari for almost a year and the two of them seemed to have a love hate marriage, which usually ending up Temari beating the crap out of Shikamaru. Which by the big bruise that was already forming on his right checks they could tell that was the case this time as well. Then Shikamaru would come here buy some flowers for her and she would forgive him at least till the next fight.

Ino returned a moment later with a bundle of white Lilies.

"If you give her these and she doesn't take you back…she's crazy." Ino smiled handing him the flowers. This got a laugh from everyone in the room, they were so busy laughing and talking about what Shikamaru should do to keep from getting hit they didn't hear the bell of the door as someone came into the shop. In fact it wasn't till Shikamaru paid for the flowers and left did they notice the dark shadow of a Sasuke in the corner of the shop. Tenten poked Neji hard in the side. "Come on Neji I got to work on my throwing skills and I need a target. Neji swallowed hard making a face trying to get free as Tenten dragged him out of the shop. As soon as they left Sasuke came over holding a bundle of Orchids which was Sakura's fav flower. Ino grinned. "Who's those for Sasuke? Someone you love?"

He gave her a death glare and made a huffing sound pulling out some money from his pocket. He turned to leave but stopped and without turning around asked. "Where is she Ino?"

Ino smiled a little wide as he asked. "I believe she said she'd be staying at her parents home till after the baby is born."

He now stopped looking over his shoulder at her. "So you know…"

Now it Ino's turned to huff at him. "Sasuke the whole bloody village knows. You can't keep something like that a secrete in this village for very long." he sighed softly and turned to walk out. "Wait!"

He stopped again turning around now to look at her.

"Your planning on going to her parents house ? I won't if I were you. They wont be to happy to see the man who knocked their only daughter up on their doorstep and least of all one the village thinks betrayed them."

Sasuke gave her a look she had never seen before. One of pure sadness and hurt at that comment. Ino sighed loudly and came over to him getting three yellow roses tying them with a white ribbon handing them to him. He looked shocked now struggling to reach into his pocket to get some money but she stopped him. "Don't worry about it. You care about Sakura you better never hurt her or I'll kick your ass you hear me." He smiled weakly at that taking the flowers. "Now you want to make a good impression on her parents right?"

She waited for him to nod weakly. "Well then get cleaned up, give her mother the yellow roses and for god sakes be a little more talkive then this!" Sasuke chucked softly. She laid her hands on his shoulder and they started planning his next move.

Sasuke had always thought defeating his brother and taking revenge for the death of the members of his clan would be the hardest thing he would ever do but he was wrong about that. He found out that facing the parents of the women he got pregnant was even harder then fighting his brother would ever be. He had gotten cleaned up and slicked back his dark normally unmanageable hair and was wearing a nice button up dark blue top with the symbol of his clan on the back of it and black pants that Ino had helped him pick out. He stood on the small covered porch of her parents house as it poured down rain and lightened just a foot away from. He swallowed hard trying to calm his breathing, his heart was going overtime. He got control of himself and was about to knock when he saw the door was not latched and it opened in the wind. He could hear voices coming from a room nearby. He know one was Sakura's but he couldn't tell what the others were. He couldn't help himself something just didn't seem right. He entered the house as silent as he could. He went to the closed wooden sliding doors that were open just a creak enough for him to peek in.

Sakura sat on the couch with a tall much older man beside her. He was stunning good looking with long sliver hair the same length of Neji's and big green eyes. Ever part of his face was the right size and in the right part of his face. He ware a tight white top and blue pants that cut off just past his knees. He wore the headband of waterfall village. He had his hand on top of Sakura's which was sitting on her lap. Sakura was blushing deep red.

"it's a perfect match, not only will you be and your child be taken care of but it will also strength the bounds with the waterfall county."

"Mom I'm not getting married.."

Her father who was leaning against the far wall stood now. "Sweetie its not like you don't know him. You two where childhood sweethearts. You use to play all the time before we moved back here. You used to say you would marry him someday. Now you can."

Sakura looked down at the large stone on the ring he had slipped onto her finger. " I was just a child father.."

Her mother sighed sliding into a chair near the fireplace. "Darling think about this careful. You cant raise this child alone. The father doesn't want to have anything to do with you or the child. Akira has the money and time to help you raise this child."

Akira looked at her smiling at her brushing some of her pink hair out of her eyes with his other hand gripping her hand tightly in his.

"I've cared about you ever since we were children dear Sakura and even tho you left my feelings never faded. Our union will not only give your unborn child a chance but will unite our two villages as one.."

Sasuke struggled not to scream "Don't do it Sakura!" Sakura sighed softly. I…I do still care about you Akira…yes….yes I'll marry you.." Her parents were overjoyed at this. Everyone stopped talking when they heard the front door slam hard, shaking the walls. They ran out to the front hall seeing two bundles of flowers laying smashed on ground one Orchids and one of yellow roses. The whole room smelled like him. Sakura bent over picking up the flowers looking at the closed door. She didn't even notice the thorns digging into her skin or the blood dripping into a pool on the hard wood floors at her feet.

Akira had arranged for a hurried wedding, rumor was he wanted the wedding before she got fat with child. The wedding was to take place on top of one of the large buildings in the village. He had speared no expansive at the wedding. The roof of the building and also the two building on either side were covered in flowers of every color. The sky seemed to darken and the wind picked up it was as if it know that this wedding shouldn't take place. Sakura stood in one of the rooms on the top floor of the building standing in front of the mirror looking behind her at Ino and Hinita both where standing behind her in dark purple bridesmaid dresses. Hinita was holding her new born daughter who was dressed in a small matching dress a dark purple bow in the little bundle of blonde hair on the top of her head. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and her hand went to her still flat stomach. It was hard to believe that there was something growing inside her.

She was dressed in a long white dress with pink lace at the bottom and beads on the chest. Her long pink hair was pulled to the top of her head and held up with white flowers.

"You look beautiful Sakura." Ino said smiling watching her. It took a moment for it to sink in and they both could tell she was in deep thought about this marriage.

"Sakura you sure you want to do this? There's still time to back out…marriage is a big deal you don't have to do this." Hinita said softly. Ino nodded in agreement at this. She walked over to the door as a knocked broke the silent. She opened and was about to tell the deliver man to put the large flowers with the rest when she say who it was. "Um…Hinita I forgot to do something upstairs can you come help me?"

Hinita gave her a weird look but nodded walking out with Ino who shut the door behind her.

"You look beautiful Sakura you look almost like a real bride."

Sakura turned looking at Sasuke who put the pot of roses on the table with the other one she turned back to the mirror. "What you mean almost? You don't think I'll go through with it? I have to do what's best for our child. Oh and by the way I was thinking if it was a boy naming him Itachi."

Sasuke had to do a double take at that and she could see his face getting deep red with angry at that. She was grateful when Naruto appeared. "Oh Sasuke, glade to see you could make it. I do you hope you can stay for the wedding I think it would mean a lot to Sakura."

Sakura couldn't look at Sasuke and he couldn't look at her. Naruto looked between the two of them. "Did I miss something?"

Sakura shook her head. Naruto sighed "Well their waiting for you." With that he turned and left letting them talk a moment alone. Sakura started to walked towards the door and Sasuke grabbed her arm. She turned looking at him.

"I…I love you Sakura…"

She had to stop and turn to look at him at that. "I…I love you Sakura but he can give you a better life then I can…He can give you everything that I cant…But….its still hard to say goodbye to you…I just thought you should know how I felt…" she suddenly had second thoughts about the wedding but she could hear the music playing calling her. He smiled weakly at her "Go on there waiting for you."

She went up and as the music played she took a deep breath walking towards the platform where Akira stood with Naruto. He didn't want to marry his best friend to some stranger but since Naruto was Hokage he had been there married all the people in the village. He sighed as she came up stand up beside Akira. He smiled looking at them.

"We are here to not only to unite these two in marriage but unite our two village as one but this shouldn't be the only reason for marriage. To have a happy marriage one should be full of love, understanding and forgiving. As my wife found out a lot of forgiveness."

Everyone laughed at that. Akira looked upset at that comment. Naruto cleared his voice after a moments and the guest grow silent. "Keeping this in mind do you Akira Takahashi take this women to you your wife to love and to hold till the day you die?"

Akira looked down at her smiling touching her check lightly. "I do."

Naruto looked at Sakura. "And do you Sakura Haruno take this man as your husband to love and hold till the day you die?"

She swallowed looking at him them back at Sasuke who was watching from the back of the roof. The wind had picked up and lightening flashed off to the distant. She looked at the man who would be her husband and opened her mouth to speak.

_Sorry it took so long…wow this one was long lol anyway find out what she says next chapter coming soon…I hope lol don't forget to enter our contest on the sex and name of the baby…so far I got all boys come on people HELP ME!!!! _


	9. Fallen Angel

_Sparkling angel. I belive, you were my savory in my time of need. All the whispers, the warnings so clear. I see the angels, I'll be there to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse cause, I still remember the smile when you tore me apart. You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You shot my dreams. I wish you'd told me to leave. You broke a promise and made me realizes. It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling Angel caught at sea. Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Falling angels, Tell me why. Why is the reason, the thought in your eye. _

_This world may have failed you. It doesn't give a reason why. You may have chosen a different path in life. The smile when you tore me apart_

Chapter

Sakura sat on one of the swings in the park, that she had spent her childhood playing in but not any longer. She had left her childhood behind the one passionate night she spent with Susake. Though he betrayed her trust and broke her heart, she wouldn't have change that night for anything in this world. It gave her their child. Even tho she had married someone else, she remained friends with him to the disappointment of her husband. He even decide to take responsibility of this unborn child that was growing inside her belly. As if it know she was thinking about it, it kicked hard againt her side causing her gasps lightly rubbing her large stomach lightly. She was eight months along now and was ready to get this whole pregnancy over with. Her husband was in a outrage about her weight. He wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as her till she lost all the weight. He limited how much she ate and even tried to put a lock on the food till she told him if he did he would have to deal with a very pissed pregnant women and she was not very nice when she was pissed, so he didn't. All he ever did was talk about how she ate to much and she needed to start loosing the weight as soon as the baby was born. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away from it. She won't tell any of her friends about how bad he made her feel about herself. They had warned her about marrying so soon. They had told her not to marry him, that it was a bad idea. Now it was told late and she didn't want them to know that they had been right. Maybe she was just as stubborn as Naruto at times. She wanted to make this marriage work, it had been good for both villages, helping opening trading and things between them. She sighed deep in thought looking down at the wedding band on her finger twisting it lightly.

"Why the long face?"

Sakura fall back out of the swing hitting the ground hard. She opened her eyes looking up at Akimichi Chouji looking down at her. He had grown a few inches from the funeral and he was just as well plump as her as well. Dressed in a dark red with black almost armor looking patches on the arms and green pants. His messy hair was no longer in the panty like headband but he wore a headband around the top of his head much like she did. He still had the same kind looking face he always had the bright eyes that was always full of hope much like Naruto's. He cocked his head to the side lightly taking a large handful of chips from the colorful bag he was holding munching it down before putting a hand out to help her stand.

"You've been very jumpy lately Sakura-chan."

He struggled to help the pregnant women to her feet and brush the sand off her back and out of her hair.

"Yeah some Ninja I am huh..jumping so easily."

He laughed lightly offering her some of his chips which she thanked him and took a handful.

"Your going to me a mother soon, you have every right to be a little jumpy."

She smiled lightly at him eating a few of the chips as they walked through the village. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant did she feel like a normal girl. She was walking with a friend laughing and talking about the crappy missions they had when they first became Ninja.

They stepped out of the village and to the training ground where Rock Lee and Guy where sparing as TenTen watched. She was sitting on top of the middle log that once not to long ago Naruto had been tied to after failing their first training as a team. Sakura laughed at the thought, it seemed ages ago but it didn't happen that long ago. TenTen was sitting onto of the long dressed in a white sleeveless Japanese style top and short pants then went to her knees. Her black hair was pulled up into its normal balls on the side of her head. Next to growing in height she really hadn't changed that much. She sat with her right leg over the left eating a bowl of Roman Noodles out of a cup watching the spearing. Two towels sitting in her lap.

Sakura and Chouji stopped watching the spearing match a moment. Rock Lee and Guy were going at it as if they had nothing left. Both had grown stronger and faster since she meet them. She stood watching them and finally Rock Lee noticed that they were watching him. He stopped fighting a large smile came across his face and he was awarded by by a hard smack across the back of the head by Guy for not paying attention. That made Sakura giggle softly. Guy had changed at all since the last time she saw him but Rock Lee had really changed since last time she had talked to him. He still wore the bright green jump suit but now it was cut into two pieces and showed Lee's rock hard stomach. His pants were cut just above the knees and his angles were wrapped all the way up to his knees. His sleeves were also cut off and his hand was wrapped like before but now all the way to his elbow and his once black hair that had been cut in a bowl like hairstyle was now growing past his shoulder and was pulled into a small braid. He had grown quit hansom. He was really growing into his own when he use to just copy the look of Guy.

He called timeout and TenTen throw a towel at each of them. Rock Lee wiped the sweat from his face walking over to her.

"Hello Sakura-chan your getting...large..."

She hugged blowing a strain of pink hair out of her eyes. "You don't have to remind me. I know I'm fat."

Lee laughed putting a hand on her stomach which caught Sakura off guard. "I don't know I think you have a lovely glow about you."

Sakura blushed at that. "Really?"

He nodded "oh yes won't you agree Chouji?"

Chouji nodded between bites of chips. This made Sakura blush even heard. She was about to say something when she heard TenTen yell something at them. Before she could react someone, she didn't even know was behind her pushed past her and pushed Lee back. It took a moment for her to see it was her husband. He picked her up by the throat lifting him up above his head. "What you doing with my wife?!"

Sakura rushed over grabbing his arm from behind. "Stop this, he's a friend."

He let go of lee who dropped to his knees. Her husband then turned and in one shift movement smacked her across the face hard. "Like that so called friend who knocked you up. I know about your so called friends you whore." He stumbled as he spoke and stumbled giving no doubt he was dead drunk. Everyone gasped but before anyone one could go to her aid she clinched her fist tightly and brought it up and back punching him hard in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying fifteen feet back and hitting the middle log hard knocking his breath out of him. His face was bleeding bad and he was in shock. TenTen then "accidental" dropped her half full bowl of Roman Noodles on his head with a girlish "Ops". Sakura was still clinching her fist as she stormed off.

_I know its been a long time between each chapter. I was away on my First anime convention Animeiowa 2007 it was so much fun! but but now its back to my same old life sigh at least I get to do this stories it makes my day a little more...interesting at least. anyway I know you all didn't want her to marry him but trust and that she seems to be a little...well girly but trust me she's going to kick some ass! still looking for baby names. _


	10. Fan Art Contest

**BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TO LONG FAN ART CONTEST!**

I thought it would be fun to have a Been away for far to long fan Art contest. So it is! dateline will be Oct. 24 2007 and now for the rules I know I know rules suck but I have to have them to give everyone a fair chance to win! Send your entries to Fan Art will only be accepted through the email Put the artwork as a attainment and put "Been Away For Far To long Fan Art" in subject.

include your Name, Email (so we can contact the winner), Age,(only if you want) city and state in the email.

2. Please make sure your photo is a a decent size, not to large or small.

3. Black and white or color is fine just please make sure its dark enough that you can see it on a light background

4. Original art only please

5. Please make sure you sign the bottom right corner of your artwork . So I know its yours.

6. Please make sure you keep it PG 13, maybe read by under 18 so no Hentai, Yaoi or Yuri photos please.

7. All entries become the exclusive property of M.A.C.S (Midwest Anime Cosplay Socienty). Submissions may be printed, reproduced, distributed or modified at our sole discretion on our web site, fan art/fan fic sites, or any media or publication or posted at conventions (or all above). No compensation will be paid for any such use of the submission but we will include name with the photo.

8. All entry must be submitted by Oct. 24 2007. I will be going to Yaoi-con on Oct 25 and be returning on the 29 so will contact the winner on Oct 30.


	11. Chapter Ten: Dark Mission

Dark Mission

Sakura was trying to hold back from crying as she sat on the ugliest couch she had ever seen staring down at the tea in the cup in her hand. She had gone to her parents after her husband had hit her. She needed a place to think and decide her next move but so far she wasn't getting that warm of a welcome. In fact she couldn't belive what her own parents were telling her.

"Sweetie you are a married women you can't come running to us whenever you have little disagreement.."

Sakura nearly dropped the cup she was holding. "Disagreement? He hit me!"

Sakura's mother sat down on the couch beside her. "Oh dear stop overreaction again. You've caused enough trouble around the village as it it. You broke his nose for goodness sakes!"

"But mom he called me a..."

Her father laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now honey we already know the details."

Her mother huffed standing going to the bar to get herself something stronger. "The whole village knows the details. First this whole pregnant thing now beating up your husband...We always know you were a strong head girl but this is way to far."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but her mother turned putting her finger up. "Your going to finish your tea, get up and go back home to your husband and try to work things out with him. Then tomorrow morning were try to repair the damage to our name in this village."

Sakura had to put her tea cup down clinching her fist trying to calm herself. "Is...is that all you care about...your name around the village...you don't care about the late night trips...the secret messages or the fact he called me a nasty name and hit me! your lucky all I did was break his nose. Thanks for the tea mother but I think I've had my fill." she stood storming out she could hear her parents calling after her she stopped at the front door looking at them.

"I thought you would be on my side for once...I still love Sasuke...he would never hurt me..." She turned running out into the night.

Sakura sneck into the house late that night. She didn't want her husband to know she had just got back..or deal with his hangover. She creep down the hallway the full moon her own light as she made her way down the dark stained wooded path towards her room her shoes in her hands and trying to stay in the shadows and out of sight. She was almost to her room when she past a room with the light still on. The door was open only a crack and a small band of light showed onto the floor outside. At first Sakura didn't think anything of it then she heard arguing coming from the room. She stopped listing for a moment. She know the voice of her husband but not the other female voice. She stopped putting her shoes down on the edge of the hallway and kneeled in front of the door peering into the brightly light room. through the crack in the door.

Her husband was sitting on a mat in the corner of the room. His hair was a mess and he was dressed in a loose fitting white top and baggy black pants. He had a green tint to his pale face. He held a ice pack to the right side of his face where Sakura had hit him. His once perfect nose was now creaked and held in place with two small sticks and tap. Sakura smiled lightly to herself watching him suffer with both a nasty hangover and a even worse black eye and broken nose.

"I cant belive she hit me.." He mumbled softly holding the ice pack to his face and groaning.

"I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR FIGHT WITH YOUR WIFE! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED OUR MISSIONS!"

The women almost screamed at him. She had been pacing back and forth within the room making it hard to look at her but she stopped and turned staring at him as she spoke. She was about his age with long blond hair that went down past her shoulder. She was dressed in a black fishnet top over a black tub top. The fishnet was short and showed off her stomach. She wore baggy pants and carried an Katana strapped onto her back. She wore a sound village headband strapped around her waist like a belt.

"What mission are they talking about?" Sakura thought to herself.

"Why do you have to yell all the time? The mission hasn't failed, ninja's from both our villages are in place and ready to attack on my signal. We'll catch the fox demon bastard and give him to the Akatsuki and then they'll have to give us what we want...you just see Akira this will all work out..this whole marriage to that little brat has been hard on me...I cant wait to kill her and get back to my first love."

He stood now going over to her pulling her close kissing her passionately . Sakura gasped stumbling backwards. She knocked over a bucket sitting behind her. It fall off the walkway and hit a large stone on the ground belove making a large crashing sound and spilling the water onto the grass. Sakura put her hands over her mouth holding her breath as if hopping they didn't hear her. A long moment past but it seem to be forever for Sakura. When no sound came from the room she swallowed hard crawling over to the door trying not to make the floor boards creak under her. She peeked into the room again but saw nothing. The room was empty. She sighed softly leaning back onto her legs a hand on her large stomach. The door suddenly flew open causing Sakura to gasps loudly. She looked up at the women from before staring down at her a small grin on her face.

"Foolish girl."

Sakura's scream could be heard through out the village of Konohagakure.

_Sorry this one is so slow...and it took so long to update..I was having a really bad brain fart..I couldn't think about how to go with the story..that and I have like eight other stories I'm working on...anyway still looking for ideas for the story email them to me at and I'll try to update sooner thanks!_

_Fayelee Darkclaw_


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke had been training with Naruto and Neji when he heard the news. Several people had heard Sakura's scream and called the millirty police. They found her in a pool of her own blood, She was in one of the back spare rooms of the house that was used for storage. It looked like she had put up one hell of a fight. The place was a mess. Supplies and things laid all over the place and there was holes in the walls and floor. The same kind of holes that Sakura is famous for learning from the Hokage. But in the end she had been no match for her enemy. The good news was she was alive...barely...

Sasuke stood in the hallway of the hospital with Kakashi and Naruto waiting for word on their team mate her her child. Kakashi and Naruto were sitting on one of the ugly purple seats that was attached to the off white walls on each side of the hallway near the door leading to the ER. Naruto sat cross legged on the seat beside Kakashi playing cards, while Sasuke passed back and forth across the hall his hand tucked behind his back and a look of worry on his face. Naruto had never seen that look on his friends face before. Tho he would never admit it out loud, he was worried about the pink haired girl.

"Calm down Sasuke, she'll be fine. She's a fighter. She won't go out that easily. Now come sit down before you ware a path in the floor." Kakashi said not looking up from the cards in his hand.

Sasuke plopped down onto the seat across from them. "This is all my fault, I should have protected her...I know he was no good."

"Who's no good?" Naruto asked picking up his card looking at them.

"Her so called husband..."

Kakashi shook his head sitting a card down and picked up another. "We have no proof that he was behind this..for all we know the person who hurt Sakura killed and bared his body...he's just missing right now."

"I just know he's behind this..." Sasuke mumbled crossing his arms over his chest leaning againt the wall.

Naruto put down three cards in a small pile face down and picked three from another pile. He put them with his others looking them all over. He smiled slightly looking at his hand and then over the cards at emotionless Kakashi.

"How about we up the stakes Kakashi."

The Hokage's old teacher raised a eye bow slightly at that. "What you have in mind?"

Naruto grinned lightly. "Oh I don't know...how about if I win you have to buy me Ramen for a month. "

Kakashi looked at him calmly. "Alright Hokage and if I win you have to run through the village in just your boxers."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Kakashi was always doing things to make Naruto embarrass himself.

"Deal!"

And of course Naruto fall for it every time.

Naruto put his cards down showing three kings, pretty good hand but Kakshi put his cards down Naruto groaned loudly. Kakashi had a full house.

"No fair you always win...you got to be cheating somehow."

"Is the great Hokage going to go back on his word?"

Naruto didn't get a chance to answer, the light above the ER door turned off and the dark haired Shizune came out rubbing her right shoulder. She was one of the village's best medical ninja's next to Sakura.

"She's out of danger."

Sasuke stood now his hands in his pockets. "And the child?"

Shizune looked over at him. "We had to do a emergency c-section. She had a healthy beautiful girl about a hour ago."

Shizune gave a slight smile now. "You can go see them for a bit, but keep it short they need their rest. Their in room 164."

Sasuke had been so in grossed in what she was saying that he jumped when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Gradation daddy."

Sasuke grabbed his hand tightly twisting till Naruto cried out slightly in pain. "Don't ever call me that Baka."

He turned walking down the hall towards Sakura's room. Naruto grinned grabbing the flowers he bought for Sakura and took off after Sasuke. Kakashi shook his head at them mumbling "I'm getting way to old for this." He thanked Shizune and walked down the hall.

Sakura was still asleep when they entered her room Naruto put the flowers in a vase near her bed. Even with the curtin drawn and only a little bit of light coming through the edges and the light from the hallway both Kakashi and Naruto both saw Sasuke swallowed hard. They looked at what he was looking at. A small crib near the bed. Sasuke took a deep breath going over, after a moment Kakshi and Naruto joined him.

"Aww she's so cute! she looks just like her daddy." Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned giving him a Death glare before turning back to the sleeping baby.. He had to admit the baby did look like him. She had a thick curly black hair and his chin. She was wrapped in a bright pink blanket. She opened her eyes and took one look at Naruto before crying loudly. All three cringed at the sound. they could see Sakura moaning lightly turning slightly in the bed from the corner of their eye. Sasuke reached down picked up the newborn, and Naruto showed him how to hold the child.

"Make sure you support the head."

As soon as Sasuke picked the baby up she stopped crying looking up at him, it was if she know that this man was her father. Sasuke looked down at the small bundle in his arm. It was then did it hit him that he was a father, that this little baby was his daughter and he smiled down at the child.

There was a loud cough and they all turned to see Sakura turn on the lights and try to sit up.

Naruto rushed over to her helping her sit up. "You shouldn't be moving around so much Sakura." She smiled weakly she looked pale in the white light of the room. "Naruto..he has to be stopped...he's planning on invading the village..."

She started coughing into her hand. Naruto rubbed her back lightly a look of worry on his face now. "Its alright Sakura...we'll make sure he's stopped I'll get the best ninja's I have right on it...you just worry about getting better...After all you just gave birth to a baby girl..." Sakura looked over at Sasuke in surprise, she had no idea that she had the emergency c-section.

Sasuke who was still holding the baby. Naruto stood now coughing slightly going to Kakshi. "Um...come on Kakshi I may need your help." He and Kakshi left the room shutting the door behind them.

Sasuke waited till the door was closed before going over to her sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Have you picked a name for her?"

He slide the baby into her arms. The newborn coed looking at them. Sakura looked at the baby. "She's so beautiful.."

Then Sakura stiffened in shook as Sasuke leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I...I thought I lost you both...and...and it nearly killed me inside..."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was still angry about him leaving her like he did but he looked so sad looking down at their daughter.

He stood now. "Don't worry...I'll find them and get revenge for hurting you and our daughter."

Sakura grabbed his arm with her free hand.

"Please don't go...Naruto and Kakshi will take care of it."

Sasuke stopped looking at the pinked hair girl that he come to love. He sighed and sat down on the bed again.

You called her our daughter..."

Sasuke stopped looking at her. Sakura smiled and laid the baby down beside her. Sasuke smiled back laying down beside the child.

There was along pause as they just laid there each on either side of the newborn.

"Misaki.."

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "Huh"

Sakura smiled leaning down kissing the baby's head lightly before shutting up. As she looked up she blushed lightly as her face was inches from his.

"You asked what her name was..its Misaki"

Sasuke smiled looking down at his daughter.

"Well then happy birthday little Misaki.."

Yeah she finally had her baby. Misaki means Beauty Bloom. if anyone has any ideas for next chapter please put it in the comments I'm a little suck...


End file.
